


I'm standing in front of you.

by stephsikk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsikk/pseuds/stephsikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's the average kid.<br/>Well, as average as he could be.<br/>He spends most of his time day dreaming about what he wishes could be. He's a dreamer.<br/>One night, he meets Josh Dun, and everything he thought was possible changes.<br/>For once, he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, yes, but it's not always going to be that way.  
> I actually hate short chapters.  
> I just wanted this intro out.  
> I'm excited for what I have to come.  
> Thanks for reading!

There comes a day when life changes; in an amazing, trippy, mind blowing way. When the earth stops, and suddenly you realize what's in front of you.

Today was not that day. 

It was actually a perfectly normal today. Well, as normal as it could be for Tyler Joseph. Who, by the way, does not believe in the statement above. He actually barely realized it was being said one of his friends, since he was too busy day dreaming about what could be and what isn't.

Tyler loves music. Every part of it. He loves the drums the most, cause drums are... drums, and he believes they are the heart and soul of every song. Sadly, its the one thing he can’t do. Play drums. Instead when it comes down to it, he’ll sit in his room with his ukulele and sing, or rap depending on his mood, and just close his eyes and pretend he can hear the beat and ending snare. He might envision the sticks in his own hands.

When Tyler sits on the edge of his bed, he listens to his favorite songs and sings along. His eyes are still closed when he does this, and he pictures a vast crowd in front of him, jumping and screaming and glowing in the fast changing lights. Then his heart will lurch in want, and its almost painful to keep wishing, wanting... chicken burger?

“Dude. Tyler. Snap out of it.”

Oh.

Tyler opened his eyes and looked in front of him. His few friends at the lunch table were looking at him; not at all surprised, and maybe a little bit annoyed. The one closest to him, Rory, looked at him expectantly. Was he asked a question?

“I’m sorry. What?” He asked, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. This was happening increasingly more often and it was certainly more embarrassing every time. 

Rory rolled his eyes, then gave him an small, corner of the mouth lifting understanding smile. “I’m having that party tonight? Brendon confirmed he’s bringing the sound equipment, so we can try out that whole open mic thing we talked about.”

A small surge of happiness was felt, but it was gone as soon as it arrived. It never stays with him long enough to fully enjoy it. “That’s cool. I’m excited.” He internally smacked himself. Way to sound legit.

“Yeah... well come over around 7, my brothers getting the booze, parents are gone for the whole weekend so I’m totally gonna trash the place.” He said, before getting up and throwing his tray away. 

Social situations. Tyler always felt like he did well in pretending he wanted to be there, but then sometimes he would notice the looks people gave him when they thought he wasn't paying attention. The small cringe when they see one of Tyler’s signature awkward movements or when he laughs louder than everyone and stops just as quickly as he started. The way his fingers are constantly tapping on the table.

Or when he shakes his head before singing to shake off the nerves. Was that not normal?

Right after, the bell rang and Tyler alerted himself back to attention. Had it already been 30 minutes? He zipped up his hoodie, brought his shoulders in to try and cave into himself, and walked to class, head hung low, and lyrics swimming in his brain.


	2. Trying to be so cool.

Joshua Dun was not happy about changing schools.

He had a small amount of friends, ones that he grew up with. Now, thanks to a whole move across the states, he wasn't even in visiting distance

Guess that's what happens when your dad falls in love with a prostitute.

Josh has never been a hateful person. In fact, he usually like everyone he meets. Well, if not like, then tolerate. But its still not equivalent to hate. He had the ability to make almost anyone smile, mostly by making an ass out of himself. It usually involved pain. But the night when Josh came home to see his mother on the floor crying, he finally felt that true feeling of hatred. The fire in his chest and the lava like tears coming from his eyes. 

So no, Josh wasn't happy about changing schools.

But he sucked it up and acted like he was for the sake of his mom. She saw right through his act, but appreciated the effort none the less. 

Josh won’t deny that there are some plus sides. His mother is way more tolerant of him practicing the drums, encouraged it even. Maybe for once he can focus on his music, instead of being yelled at for doing nothing with his life. Now he has the opportunity to reinvent himself, maybe make an effort to be more social and have more than just a couple childhood friends.

Maybe for once he’ll find someone else.

So, of course, when his first extremely uneventful, non exciting day of school was done, he was ecstatic when he was invited to a party. There was a promise of music and alcohol, which would definitely help him loosen up. 

“You play music man?” Brendon had asked. 

Josh ran his hand through his blue hair and smiled uncertainly. “Yeah, the drums.”

“Cool man! I’ll see you tonight. Bring your sticks.” He said, before waving and walking off. As an afterthought he added “And welcome!”

His fingertips were tingling and his heart hummed. He had never been to a new school before, so the only experience he had was from cheesy high school movies. He expected to be shunned, ignored, or just go completely unnoticed. 

On his way out to his moms car, he walked past the band room. His heart lurched. It was definitely too late in the year to jump into a band class, teachers wouldn't be sure of his ability to catch up. He much preferred independent study regardless. But the sounds coming from the room made him miss home, He also noticed the boy who invited him to the party in the classroom.

His eyes lingered on a smaller boy with a ukulele, and then he continued to walk to his car so he could prepare for the party. 

He wanted to impress.

 

***

 

Alcohol Tyler can handle.

Well, kind of. 

His little frame can’t handle more than a couple drinks, otherwise he becomes a completely different person.

He becomes happy. Social. Different. Loud.

Not that he really minds, it’s just once you act like someone worth liking, people begin to expect it all the time. That’s not something he wanted. I mean sure, if he could genuinely be a better, happier person, than he would take that in a heart beat. But he’s not going to sit around and pretend for the benefit of others. He’s tried that, and it doesn't work. It’s exhausting.

Tonight was one of the few nights he would make an exception. Tyler comfortably leaned against the table and sipped on his beer out of the red solo cup, watching a few of his friends run around each other trying to set up the music equipment. Some of them had already been drinking, which explains why Mark just face planted. 

Tyler grinned. “Maybe you shouldn't trip over the keg.”

Mark grumbled in response. “Maybe you should shut up.”

Pushing himself away from the table, Tyler awkwardly walked towards his friends, shoulders hunched, sleeves pulled down over his hands, and beer brought to his mouth. All you could see was the crinkles in his eyes from the lingering smile. “So, when are people supposed to start showing up?”

Brendon popped out of the corner. “Any minute dude! It’s going to be amaaaazing. Apparently words getting around, so be prepared for lots of losers we don’t know! So, chug up Ty! You gotta do your thing tonight, you promised!”

“I said I would try” He retorted. “You know I don’t do well with crowds alone. Are you still gonna play the drums for me?”

Brendon raised his hand for a high five. “You know it dude. Tonight's gonna be raging. We’re thinking of offering something for people who come up, to encourage people. What do you think?”

“Cool.” Tyler replied. “Like what?”

“Don’t know yet. Figured I’d wing it.” Brendon said, turning around to help Mark figure out how to hook up all the wires. Then with an after thought, “Maybe something like a free keg cup, instead of having to pay 5 bucks.”

Tyler tilted his head. “You weren't going to charge in the first place.”

Brendon turned his head to smirk. “They don’t know that.” 

“Brilliant.” Tyler replied, being drowned out by the door bell ringing. He set down his cup on top of a speaker and walked towards the door. “Don’t worry guys, I got it.”

He opened the door and a few people walked in, none of which he recognized. Oh well. He took off his hoodie and walked up the stairs to place it in Rory’s room, so that it wouldn't get lost in the mass of people. Or stolen. His mind kept telling him to go straight back downstairs, but there was an unopened beer and a piano just a couple feet away from him, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down and play a little, to calm his social anxiety.

He decided he would go back downstairs in 30 minutes tops.

He raised his hands and slowly stroked the keys, and began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow or the next day,  
> but the hits and kudos gave me motivation.   
> so thanks!  
> Its been a while since I've written, so I'm getting back into the flow of things.  
> You'll notice I'll get better and more descriptive and I fall back into my style.   
> I'm rusty~


	3. There's a screen on my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Dun is clumsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long.  
> Internets all wacked out.   
> Enjoy!

        Josh was shaking.

        He didn't want to be misunderstood. He’s stupidly grateful to be invited to a party. His mom was so excited he had the opportunity to make friends that she didn’t even give him the usual lecture. No drinking, use condoms, etc. (Not that he was ever in that position in the first place. But moms will be moms.) But he was extremely nervous. Nervous enough, in fact, that he was a block away from the designated house and he couldn’t move. He watched cars pull up and people walk past him, not even interested enough to look at him. Though one group of people smiled and waved. _Friendly_ , he thought.

        He took a deep breath and put one foot forward, and the rest of him followed. He’s suddenly pleased that he secretly snuck a glass of his moms wine before leaving. A smile started to appear on his face, _I got this_.

        That was right before he hit a crack with his left foot and face planted onto the ground. Dazed, he hopped back up as quickly as possible, and looked around, horrified that someone might have noticed him. Thankfully, he was in the clear. Until he started to feel a wet liquid drip down his face. “Awesome.” he snarled, before covering his nose and picking up his pace to the front door. He knocked, and waited.

        “Hey newbie!” The door had swung open and there stood the person who invited him. Brendon? His smile faltered a bit when he saw the blood. “Duude, what the fuck happened to you?”

        “Tripped. Bathroom?” He asked, his voice sounding like he had some dire cold since he was pinching it as hard as he could.

        “Upstairs man. Take your time.” He replied, standing to the side with the arm that wasn’t holding the door making a sweeping motion. Make yourself at home, it said.          

        “Thanks.”

        Josh quickly turned towards the stairs, trying to avoid anyone seeing him. What a great first impression. He walked up the stairs, remembering to avoid touching the walls since his hands were covered in blood. All he needed was to make more of an ass out of himself. Once he reached the top, he was just about to start opening doors ( _Way to go Josh, forget to ask which one it is._ ) when he heard something utterly amazing.

        _What is that?_

        Beauty. Harmony. _Piano_.

        Now, Josh isn't a music snob. He legit loves everything that had the ability to play something that could win his heart, But piano wasn’t normally his thing. But what he heard, was beyond incredible. It might have something to do with the voice that was accompanying it.

        Nosebleed forgotten, He walked up to the door the music was coming from and pressed his ear against it as quietly as he could. He gently placed his hand next to his head on the door to keep his balance, and his fingers fought the urge to twitch. The sticks in his back pocket called to him.

        “ _Cause there’s a screen on my chest, yeah there’s a screen on my chest_ ”

        He stayed until the song ended. His heart swelled, and his other hand drummed against his leg. Josh has such a weakness for music that he just stood there stunned, until he heard someone yell something random downstairs that made him snap out of his daze. Of course, being the graceful person he is, he ended up smacking his forehead against the door and cussing. Mortified, he ran into the next door he came across, which happened to be the bathroom, and he slammed it shut behind him. He leaned up against it and slid down, face covered by his hand and he was breathing deeply from the fear of almost getting caught snooping. He looked down at his hands and realized there was blood everywhere.

        He’s thankful he wore a black shirt today.

 

 

 

        Tyler jumped.

        He was in his own world singing when something had hit the door, but now it was silent. Tyler hesitantly walked to the door and opened it, expecting there to be someone on the other side, but it was deserted..

        “Hello?” He called, hoping that he wasn’t imagining things, thats all he needed was to add hallucinations to his long list of ‘Bad things about Tyler’. Shrugging, he turned around to go back into the room to get his beer and go downstairs, but he noticed a red, hand shaped mark on the outside of the door, a red mark that looked oddly like blood. Weird. “Okay...”

        Tyler finally had a decent buzz, so the smile he had on his face when he walked downstairs was real, and he felt like he actually could socialize. Be the happy Tyler that everyone loves. He found his group of friends sitting together, already noticed that they had already moved onto the hard alcohol. _How long was I upstairs_?

        “Hey friends!” Tyler said, hopping down next to Brendon. It was a tight fit so it was almost his lap, but whatever. He turned his head to the corner of the room where all the gear was and cringed at the person who had current control of the mic. Drunk people and their courage. “When we going up man?”

        “After a few drinks bro! I think I might play the ukulele for you tonight though, got someone I wanna throw to the dogs on the drums. Total babe” Brendon said, chugging the rest of his solo cup and standing up quickly, which ended up with Tyler on the floor. He just grinned shyly and popped back up, long baggy tank pulled to the side of his body revealing part of his chest. “Oh, another one bites the dust.”

        “That wasn't cool!” Tyler barked, shaking his head and finishing his own beer. He made eye contact with Brendon, bit his lip and ended up rounding his hands into lose, puny fists. He started to hop around like what he thought a professional would look like.“Let’s go!”

        Brendon laughed. “Well, aren’t you cute! Alrighty, lets do this.” He also started to hop around with his fists clenched. What he didn’t expect was Tyler to spin around and do a very strange dance, and then swing his leg underneath Brendon’s, sending him straight to the floor. Brendon barely got out a huff when he hit the ground before Tyler crawled on top of him and started tickling him, while giggling hysterically. The people around them just laughed and rolled their eyes, not at all shocked by the outcome. Brendon caved. “Mercy! Mercy”

        Tyler crawled off and smiled victoriously. “That’s for sending me to the ground first. I know you did it on purpose!”

        “Yeah yeah. Let’s get a drink so we can start shredding.” He replied.

        Tyler snorted. “Yeah, if you can call whatever we do shredding.”

        Brendon opened his eyes really big and just stared at Tyler, trying to make him uncomfortable while he chugged another drink, before noticing something off to his right standing at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled. “Hey! New kid, come meet the crew!” Tyler turned around to see who he was yelling to, and he unknowingly dug his nails into his hand.

        This is the first time he met Josh Dun


	4. Addict With A Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> I still don't have internet access and I just started a new job so I have like no time.  
> Thanks for the messages!  
> This ones short, and yes I know, it sucks.  
> Next one will be way longer.  
> I just wanted to get this out so I didn't keep leaving you guys hanging.  
> Thanks again!  
> xxxsikk

His heart was racing.

The adrenaline rush was similar to when he was younger and he was almost hit by a swerving car, only to be pulled out of the road at the last minute by his furious mother, followed by the long lecture of street safety. He was forced to hold his mom's hand for years after that. 

Josh didn't want to be caught snooping. That's the last thing he needed when he was well on his way to making new friends. He had already just barely protected himself from the ultimate humiliation.

And now here he sat, on the bathroom floor in a strangers house, waiting for his pulse to slow. His hands were shaking, the blood on them smeared and already dried. Slowly, he pulled himself up using the bathroom counter and started to survey the damage. His face was covered in blood, though it seemed as if his nose had stopped contributing to the mess. 

He turned on the sink and started splashing water on his face, scrubbing his face as well as his hands. He reached for the nearest wash cloth and wiped his face clean, momentarily forgetting common courtesy. His shirt was still a bit damp from the blood, so he tried his best to wash off the big globs and he prayed silently that no one would notice his blood stained shirt. Deciding he did the best he could, he threw the washcloth in the garbage can. Ridden by anxiety, he followed the last minute whim to move the garbage around a bit so that the washcloth was on the bottom of the can. He didn't want anyone to find it.

Taking a deep breath, he analyzed his reflection for just a little longer and then felt it was time to brave the outside world. Josh opened the door slowly, to check that the coast as clear. There was no longer mysterious music traveling through the hallway from the door down the hall, so he shut the door behind him, and walked out, stopping in front of the door that had just put him into this situation. 

Just as he was about to count his blessings, he noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He had left a hand print of blood on the door. 

Mortified, he quickly lifted up his shirt and tried to wipe off the mark. The bloody mark had already dried, so out of desperation he spit into his shirt and scrubbed at the mark, using his nails to chip off the pieces that wouldn't scrub off. At least this time it was somewhat successful.

Right when he was about to start descending the stairs, a girl he hasn't seen before stopped in front of him, eyebrows raised.

"How's it goin...?" She asked, confusion and amusement evident in her voice. 

Josh was pretty sure the smile he showed looked extremely guilty. "I had a nosebleed. I was just cleaning up in the bathroom. Sorry... what's your name?"

She smiled. "Piper. I'm Brendon's girlfriend. He sent me up here to check on the new kid. He didn't warn me that you’d be picking your blood off a door"

Josh's cheeks turned red. As if she read his thoughts, she added "Don't worry, he didn't tell anyone about your mishap. Just me. Ya know, to make sure you were okay. And that you weren't destroying the place. Looks like I failed"

"Thanks. I'm Josh." He replied, self consciously rubbing at his nose. Which, wasn't smart because now his eyes were scrunched in pain.

"Welp, let's get you a new shirt Josh. You look like a tornado picked up a person, decapitated it, and then spun all the blood on you." She grinned, and let him into the room he had previously left a bloody hand print on. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the piano. It was old, aged, and had a ton of character. The wood on the corners of the piano was rubbed raw, the paint no longer existent. He ran his fingers along the keys. While searching through a drawer, the girl looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She smiled lightly. "That's the boys. Ty uses it the most. It's been around for years."

"It's incredible" Josh replied, before sitting on the bench and waiting for Piper to finish her task. 

She pulled out a shirt and threw it at him. "Here you go, I gotta pee so I'll see you downstairs. Try not to, you know, fall again. The shirts mine, by the way. Well, it was mine, then the boys stole it."

Josh chuckled and looked at the shirt. Green day. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

As she left, he changed his shirt and was overwhelmed by the smell. Josh shook his head and laughed again, yet this time to himself. He would never admit to such a girly conclusion. For the final time, he made his way to the staircase and walked downstairs. When he got to the bottom, he was greeted by the calling of Brendon, who was surrounded by a horde of his friends. His eyes fell on a petite boy in a black tank and skinny jeans, the tanks armholes being so long it showed the side of his torso. He had a grin that made his heart clench.

This is the first time he met Tyler Joseph.


End file.
